Guardian Style
by Guardian Alpha
Summary: It seems another Guardian has appeared in another "World" A fire-style user? Sasuke won't be happy about that. What will happen now that this newcomer is palling around with Naruto and CO? R&R
1. Homecoming

Chapter 1: Homecoming

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters involved except for Guardian F. Fire

In a land far, far away. Where ninja were prominent leaders of their respective countries, and the words Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and ninjustsu weren't just fighting styles. There lived a boy, named Naruto Uzamaki.

"It's been two and a half years." Said a young man with blond hair as he and an older man with white hair approached a large set of gates. They were walking along a dirt path.  
>"Yeah, I wonder how everyone's been doing while we've been gone." Said the white haired man<br>"So this is your village up ahead? I figured as much when I sensed the massive amount of energy that there'd be a settlement up ahead." Said another young man with red, spiky hair… there was also a young man with spiky red hair walking with the other two…

Meanwhile in the village:

"The target is in sight." Said a male voice  
>"Roger that, is it the <em>one?<em>" asked a female voice  
>"A bow on the right ear?" asked the male voice again<br>"That's it!" shouted a third voice, another male

In Tsunade's office:

"Well, I've gotta get going, the Chunin exams and all," Said Shikamaru, the young Nara-clan member turned to leave.  
>"Of course, check in when you can," stated Tsunade bridging her fingers under her chin.<br>"Yeah." He said before exiting "Hey, have you heard from Naruto lately?" he turned slightly to look at the blond-haired, large chested, Hokage.  
>"No, I haven't, but they should be coming back soon." She said looking up at him<br>"Alright. Thanks." Shikamaru left leaving Tsunade alone in her office. She put her hands on the armrests on the side of her chair and swiveled around to look out the window onto the village that she'd been leading for the past two and a half years. _"Naruto…Jiraya…Come home soon, It'll be good for everyone to see you again."_

At the village entrance:

"Well, this is officially the most boring job." Said a first ninja with a bandage over his nose  
>"Yeah, seriously" said a second with a bandana on his head<p>

At that point Naruto, Jiraya, and their unexpected guest came walking into the village.

"Well whaddya know? Look who's back." Said the first ninja  
>"Yeah, how long's it been anyway, two and a half years?" asked the second<br>"Something like that."

"Well, the village hasn't changed a bit." Said Naruto  
>"Yeah…" Jiraya trailed lost in thought.<br>"So, this is the hidden leaf village? Interesting." Stated the guest looking around  
>"What's so interesting?" asked Naruto blank-faced staring at him.<br>"Nothing, forget it." He said  
>"You're weird Fire." Naruto replied grinning his classical foxy grin<br>"Nah, you're weirder Naruto." Said the guest who was apparently Fire, he grinned almost identically

Naruto ignored his comment and dropped his bag on the ground. He used his chakra to run up a pole. Once he reached the top he threw his arms out to the side above his head and shouted "HIDDEN LEAVE VILLAGE! NARUTO UZAMAKI IS BACK!"


	2. Fire's Initiaton

Chapter 2: Fire's initiation

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters involved except Guardian F. Fire

"Well, I've got that out of my system." Naruto stated as he dropped down from the pole

"Good for you. Now you said we needed to go see this 'Tsunade' person Jiraya-sensei?" Fire asked looking at the middle-aged man

"Yes. She'll decide what to do with you." Jiraya said squinting at Fire in annoyance

"Alright then" Fire began to walk off in a random direction, oddly enough…or more like it was blatantly obvious, in the way toward the Hokage's office.

Naruto and Jiraya just watched him for a minute before shrugging and following him. The group walked down main-street on their way to the Hokage's office. Naruto getting his own looks of recognition, some friendly, some not so much… Fire on the other hand was getting glares of anger thrown at him from all directions. The people wondered who this stranger was.

On the way they encountered Sakura, who after a quick conversation with Fire ended up nearly giving him a concussion with her new Amazonian strength. Naruto made a mental note to never anger Sakura again. Another encounter with Konahamaru ended up making a rivalry between the young red haired man and the young genin.

After all the interruptions the three finally made it to Tsunade's office. Jiraya knocked on the door and a muffled "Come in" reached their ears. Jiraya turned the knob and pushed the door open. Fire and Naruto stepped in followed by the elder man who closed the door behind them. The room was simple, yellow walls, green tiled floor. Large piles of papers covered the one desk in the room. Tsunade stared at Naruto and Jiraya, but only for a second. Her attention was brought to Fire. Shizune, her apprentice and assistant, had the same reaction

"So, Naruto, you're back?" she asked distractedly as she continued to stare at Fire

"Yeah." Naruto said following her gaze

"And it seems you've brought a guest?" she asked

"Fire at your service." he said bowing

"Very polite." She said, her gaze relaxing a little

"I aim to please. Especially when you're as old as you are." he said standing back up straight.

Everyone stared at him wide eyed and mouth open. Except Tsunade who was unsuccessfully trying to hide an angered vein above her eye.

"What was that?" she asked

"You're and older woman. I figure I'd be extra nice to you." he said grinning innocently, not realizing what he had just done.

The door to Tsunade's office burst open scaring the crap out of two passing ninja who took off running. Fire was lying in the rubble slightly dazed after receiving two Amazonian punches in the same day, let alone within two hours.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Tsunade yelled as she leapt above him ready to bash his skull in.

"I take it back!" Fire shielded his face with his arms hoping in vain to stop her from killing him.

Tsunade's fist landed next to his head. She smiled at him.

"Good! you pass! Welcome to Konoha." She grabbed his leg and drug him back inside.

Fire stared at her with fear in his face. _"What have I gotten myself into?"_

"Naruto. I'm going to monitor your training by having you fight a certain someone." Tsunade said letting go of Fire halfway to her desk

"Who?" Naruto asked exceedingly anxious as the mention of a fight.

"He's out there." Tsunade pointed to an open window and sat down

Naruto walked over and looked outside to his left.

"Yo. Naruto." a voice said behind him.

Naruto turned and saw a man with spiky white hair wearing a jonin vest. In his right hand was a book with a picture of a man on one knee his arm supporting his face making him look like he's thinking.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Naruto backed away from the window to let the man inside the office. Kakashi looked around settling his eyes...eye, on Fire.

"Who's this?" he asked pointing at him with his free hand.

"Fire." he stated simply.

"Fire?"

"That's it."

"No last name or clan name?"

"Ah~. Guardian Fire then." he said smirking at him

"Guardian?"

"Don't worry too much on it."

Kakashi nodded slowly, but did as the young man said…outwardly. In his mind he was pondering the name as if it were the secret of life.

"Alright. Fire, Naruto, you two will team up and fight Kakashi and see how much more powerful you have become." Tsunade stated

"Alright!" Naruto shouted lifting his fist into the air

"Fine." Fire said blankly as if he could care less, and that the fight would be a total waste of his time.

"But for now, rest. You must be tired after your journey." Tsunade said

"Yeah, you're right." Jiraya stated remembering how many times Naruto had complained about the trek back.

Naruto bowed politely to Tsunade before showing Fire to his apartment, via ninja transit, where he pulled out the guest bed and they went to sleep.


	3. The Test

Chapter 3:  
>The Test<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters involved except Guardian F. Fire

"So… Naruto… what's this test Tsunade-sama was talking about?" Fire asked as he and Naruto ate instant ramen at Naruto's kitchen table.

"I guess she wants to scope out my training and see how much I've learned in the two years I've been gone." Naruto said knowingly before slurping up a noodle from his bowl.

"Is that all?" Fire asked

"Yep." Naruto replied shrugging "It's nothing big."

"To you maybe. Where I come from a training session is like the Chunin exams or something. There are people from around the world that come to the arena and bet on the combatants." Fire said throwing his arms up to show how expansive the event was

"For a training session?" Naruto asked, disbelief in his voice

"Anything. It's rare that a Guardian uses his powers in the field so in a training session where there are no restriction people have to see it to see how powerful the Guardians are. We hold a tournament every year to make sure people don't forget how powerful we are and so we can assert our authority if needed."

"What authority? You're thirteen." Naruto said pointing his chopsticks at Fire "I'm older than you."

"I'm thirteen thousand Naruto!" Fire shouted back as Naruto laughed at him

After eating breakfast and getting dressed Naruto and Fire headed toward training ground 7. When they arrived in the clearing they saw Kakashi, Jiraya, Shizune, and Tsunade standing in the center.

"Good morning Naruto." Tsunade said nodding to him

"Morning Baa-chan." Naruto replied grinning at the nickname he had personally given Tsunade

"Moving past the formalities, today's test is going to show us how much you've learned in your time away from the village. It's also going to show us Fire's skills and prove if we can trust him or not." Tsunade glared at Fire as she spoke the words

"Sounds fair enough. So it'll be two on one?" Fire asked ignoring the death glare the hokage was giving him

"Yes. You and Naruto versus me, Guardian." Kakashi replied using Fire's last name

"Call me Fire Kakashi." He replied dismissively, sweeping his hand to shoo the subject away

"Enough chatter. Begin!" Tsunade, Jiraya, and Shizune jumped out of the clearing and disappeared into the trees leaving Fire, Kakashi, and Naruto staring at each other.

Kakashi held up two bells "Lady Tsunade allowed me to use my own method for testing… I believe you're familiar with this exercise Naruto." Kakashi asked

"Yeah. We've just gotta grab the bells from you." Naruto replied tightening his headband

"Yes. You caught that didn't Guardian?" Kakashi asked using Fire's last name

"Fire, and yes I got it." Fire held his hand out behind him pointing away from him

"Alright then, begin." Kakashi disappeared in a blur leaving Naruto and Fire in the clearing.

Fire's hand began to glow as particles of light gathered quickly forming a large red bladed broadsword that was a few inches taller than Fire with the handle included. He set it down blade first into the ground his hand dangling from the grip of the weapon

"You sure you want something like that?" Naruto asked thinking it odd that a ninja would use such a large and clumsy weapon

"Just lead the way. I'll provide support." Fire said nodding forward toward the trees

Naruto nodded his understanding and took a step forward when a memory dawned on him. He stopped where he was and looked around _"Left, right, forward, back, above…" _Naruto listed off these positions as he turned his head to check them _"Below"_ Naruto jumped just in time as Kakashi burst from the ground beneath his feet his arm outstretched in an attempt to grab Naruto and drag him under.

Fire swung his sword in an ark nearly taking off Kakashi's hand if he hadn't pulled it back. Fire continued the ark until it grew into a circle, he spun his way over to Naruto and stopped instantly the sword leaning down point first toward the ground in Fire's right hand.

"Looks like I can't pull the same trick twice can I?" Kakashi asked

"I won't fall for the same thing again Kakashi-sensei." Naruto replied grinning

Kakashi nodded his understanding and jumped out of the hole in the ground landing in front of it. He made a few quick hand signs "Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu" the river that ran behind Naruto and Fire began to shift as it lifted into the sky forming a dragon-like shape and charging at them.  
>They both jumped out of the way. Naruto made a shadow clone that threw him at Kakashi. Fire landed on thin air then pushed off, the soles of his feet releasing jets of flame propelling him forward. He held the his sword up above himself and the blade had fire snake up and down the blade engulfing it in flames. He slashed at Kakashi at the same time as Naruto who produced a kunai from his sleeve.<br>Kakashi made a quick hand sign and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, a wooden _thunk _met the two challengers as the smoke cleared they saw their weapons had been slammed into a log that had taken Kakashi's place.

Fire pulled the sword free and glanced around the tree-line trying to find Kakashi, Naruto let go of the Kunai and scanned the opposite side of the clearing.

Kakashi had disappeared into the forest when he had used the Substitution Jutsu and was now watching his two opponents from just beyond the tree line. _"It seems that Naruto's gotten stronger, and the Guardian is no slouch either."_

"Anything Fire?" Naruto asked as he turned to his partner

"Nothing. I think he's deeper in the forest." Fire replied

"Then let's go." Naruto went to charge off but Fire put a hand on his shoulder

"There is more than one way to eat Ramen Naruto." He replied smiling slightly at his own metaphor  
>He let go of Naruto's shoulder and made a few hand signs. "Fire Style: Great Inferno Jutsu!" Fire leaned his head back as small snakes of flame circled his mouth before lurching his body forward and spraying out a straight jet of flame that engulfed the forest immediately, what wasn't caught in the original attack was now burning fiercely and for the trees that were hit there was now a straight line of ash in their places.<p>

"Whoa…" Naruto said seeing the destruction  
>Fire grinned at his friend seeing his response to his power "You remember what I told you earlier? Guardian rarely use their powers in the field, now you see why."<p>

Kakashi had seen the attack from his position in the trees and was amazed at the power and intensity.  
><em>"I'm glad he missed me otherwise I wouldn't be alive right now. Best I keep to close range with him because by the looks of things his skill with his sword can't compensate for how clumsy and slow it is, a kunai could easily slip through that defense."<em>

With his idea in mind Kakashi darted off deeper into the forest to prepare.

Naruto and Fire had gotten over the power of the Great Inferno jutsu and were now thinking of how to find Kakashi and take the bells.

Tsunade was impressed at Fire's power and skill throughout the match that she had seen. Jiraya was unimpressed by the attack, he could sense Fire had a lot more chakra to spare and he was only showing off with that jutsu.

The match continued in much the same fashion, Naruto and Fire would get close enough to grab the bells and then Kakashi would escape only to leave Naruto and Fire wondering what to do next. This lasted until late evening when they finally managed to catch Kakashi off guard and grab the bells.

The group reunited in the starting clearing and Tsunade congratulated them both and pronounced them on par with Kakashi. She looked at Fire and reached inside her shirt and produced a headband with the leaf symbol a red cloth attached.

"This is yours Fire. You've earned it." She said offering it to him

Fire took it gratefully letting his sword drop to the ground "Thank you Tsunade. I'll take care of it." Fire nodded to her then looked at the headband before he tied it around his upper arm.

"Now that we've seen what you two can do I've got a mission for you. You're to report to my office tomorrow morning." Tsunade said "Dismissed!"

Naruto and Fire took off toward Naruto's apartment arriving just as the sun disappeared below the horizon. They went inside and went to sleep.


	4. The First Mission

Chapter 4  
>First Mission<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters involved except for Guardian F. Fire

Fire and Naruto reported to Tsunade's office early the next morning as instructed. There they found Sakura and Kakashi already waiting. Sakura smiled nodding at Naruto and turned back to Tsunade ignoring Fire altogether. Kakashi kept his eyes trained on the young Guardian, never letting him see that's what he was doing.

Tsunade cleared her throat which got the attention of all others in the room.

"As you know I've called you all here for a specially selected mission. This assignment could change the fate of the ninja world if we don't do something about it." Tsunade explained

"What are we gonna do?" Naruto asked

"Recently we've received word of an attack on the hidden sand village by the organization known as Akatsuki. You're missions, as allies of the hidden sand, is to travel to the land of wind and reinforce them, and gather as much information on Akatsuki as you can. We need to know what we're up against."

"Sounds easy." Fire stated non-caringly

"Here's the few facts we do know." Tsunade said glaring at Fire for cutting her off "The Akatsuki is an organization that enlists S-ranked criminals who have been banned from their villages and from ever other village in the world. So be warned that the members of Akatsuki are very dangerous."

"Ma'am!" The three ninja said standing at attention leaving Fire confused

"Dismissed!" Tsunade shouted allowing the ninja to take off to gather the needed supplies.

Naruto and Fire were at the main gate a half hour later, Naruto had taken most of the time to gather up instant ramen to count for what he thought would be how many days they would be on the road, assuming the sand village had some decent ramen he could restock his supply there before heading home. Fire didn't need to gather anything except his headband which he had forgotten on the floor next to the bed. He grabbed it quickly and on the way there tied it to his forearm as he had done yesterday.

The guards at the gate noticed Naruto and Fire approaching and informed Kakashi that the wait was over. Kakashi had been squatting on the ground reading a new issue of Jiraya's books, make out paradise. He quickly slammed it shut and slipped it into his kunai holster. He stood at attention, sort of, and waited for Naruto and the Guardian. Sakura arrived at about the same time as the other two so the four set off on their mission toward the hidden sand village.

They arrived at the hidden sand village a few days later. Upon arrival they were told of Gaara's kidnapping by the Akatsuki, and Kankuro's injuries for chasing after him. Sakura followed the medics to Kankuro's room and Kakashi and the others were led to Gaara's office where they met Temari. She discussed the rescue mission that was being organized to go after Gaara, as they were figuring out the details an old woman burst in and started shouting at Temari about how she wasn't informed of the rescue mission until a few minutes ago.

After argueing for a few minutes the old woman stopped and glared at Kakashi "The white fang..." she lunged at him a kunai sliding into her palm. Fire jumped in the way and held up his arm, summoning his sword and blocking the attack. "Who are you?" She asked

"Guardian F. Fire." he replied as the woman pulled away from the attack

"Granny Chiyo!" Temari shouted at her "These ninja are from the hidden leaf, they're here to help us rescue Gaara."

Chiyo turned to Temari and glared at her before walking out. She sighed and fell into Gaara's chair, Kakashi led them out of the office to Kankuro's room, there they found Sakura relaxing outside.

"How's Kankuro?" Naruto asked

"He'll be fine. We removed the poison from his system and now all he needs is some rest." Sakura told them

Naruto sighed in relief as Kakashi explained the plan to Sakura.

The next day the squad met Granny Chiyo at the gates of the village.

"Where are the others?" Sakura asked

"I relieved them of duty." Chiyo replied

"So it's just us five?" Fire asked

She nodded. He shrugged and went to walk out of the gates when Kakashi stopped him.

"Hold on, this is the Akatsuki we're dealing with, we can't just go walking in without any kind of plan."

"Didn't we discuss this yesterday?" Fire asked, annoyed

"Discussing and doing are two different things." Kakashi replied letting him go.

Kakashi led the group out of the village and toward the last known location of the Akatsuki.

**Timeskip to them arriving at the cave**

The squad arrived at a cave that was blocked by a large boulder.

"So what do we do now?" Fire asked seeing the boulder

"We thought you'd have something with that incredible fire style of yours." Kakashi stated

Fire sighed "Fine..." he a made a few handsigns "Fire Style: Great Inferno jutsu!" he leaned back, the snakes of fire circling around his mouth, he leaned forward again and leased the straight jet of fire that quickly melted the boulder. The squad rushed inside and they found the two akatsuki memebers sitting in the cave. One of them, a blond man, was sitting on Gaara's body.

"What have you done to Gaara?" Naruto shouted at them

"Simple, we removed the burden of his tailed beast, unfortuately he didn't survive the process." Deidara replied (Blond guy for non-Naruto Shippuden fans)

Fire looked at them curiously "Tailed Beast?"

Deidara stood up "Who are all of you anyway?"

Kakashi stepped forward "I am Kakashi Hatake, a Jonin of the hidden leaf village, replying to a distress call from our allies the hidden sand."

Deidara grinned "So we have more than just the old hag to deal with."

Fire stepped forward now "My name is Guardian F. Fire, wielder of the Guardatite Great-sword and am in charge of the world Naruto. You have caused a great evil, now you must die."

"Guardians?" Deidara asked as if the name rang a bell.

Fire crouched slightly as he summoned his sword. He charged at Deidara only to be blocked by the other Akatsuki member: a large, humpish form that wore a bandana over his mouth and had cornrows on his head. A large metalic scorpion tail was holding Fire's sword in place.

"Naruto!" Fire shouted "Go!" He shoved the tail off his blade then proceded to slash at the evil ninja.

Naruto nodded at Fire before charging at Deidara, a kunai slipping into his hand as he jumped in the air. Deidara grinned mischeivously, he put his hand in a small green bag at his waist and jumped back at Naruto landed, bringing the kunai down where Deidara had been standing. He landed and slid across the ground and glimpsed over at the fight between Fire and his partner.

"Sasori! Finish the brat off already!" Deidara shouted at him

"Silence yourself Deidara, you know that I take time to make my art." Sasori said as he stabbed his tail at Fire who jumped over it and began to run down the tail at him

"Your a fool Sasori! You should know by now that art is an explosion!" Deidara pulled his hand out of the bag and Naruto noticed a mouth in his palm. It was chewing something, it stopped and slowly released a small spider into Deidara's palm.

He threw it at Naruto and made a hand sign "Ha!" The spider grew to a large size in a cloud of smoke. It was as big as Naruto and flew through the air toward him. Just before it landed on Naruto it exploded

"Naruto!" Fire shouted slicing at Sasori

"I'm fine." Naruto said as he landed across the cave. The smoke cleared and a rock had been used to substitute Naruto.

"Nice work." Fire said grinning.

"Fire! You help Naruto!" Sakura said as she and Chiyo approached

Fire nodded his understanding and jumped away toward Deidara, swinging his sword through the air as he did. Deidara jumped back and began to run toward the mouth of the cave when Kakashi cut him off. He stopped and went to turn around when Naruto ran into him and punched him in the gut. He continued to an elbow to the face, followed by a kick to the shin which sent Deidara sprawling. Naruto grinned to himself as he turned around.

"Nice job Fire." He said smiling his trademark foxy grin. He opened his eyes and saw the fight between Chiyo and Sakura escalate as Sasori revealed himself to be a human puppet. "Fire?"

After the fight Sakura and Naruto searched all over with Chiyo and Kakashi but they didn't find Fire. Only his headband which was laying on the floor of the cave. After they gathered it up Naruto took Gaara back to the hidden sand village. On their way back Chiyo stopped them and performed a forbidden jutsu sacrificing her life for Gaara's, the new squad returned to the hidden sand to the sound of cheers and whistles at the returned kage.

That night a festival was thrown in celebration of the kage's return. Naruto pulled himself away during the party and went off to the side. Kakashi noticed this and followed. They were on a balcony overlooking the hidden sand village.

"You're worried about him aren't you?" Kakashi asked

"Yeah..." Naruto replied absently "I wonder if he'll come back."

"Most likely he will Naruto. Guardians have a habit of returning in numbers."

Naruto looked at him strangely "Do you know about the Guardians Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi nodded "I've dealt with them once before. A long time ago. I'll tell you about it on the way back to the village."

Naruto nodded and then looked back out over the sand village and out into the desert beyond.

Fire appeared in a flash of red light in a small room. Gatescholar (Same one from One Guardian) was sitting their reading his tome. "How did it go?"

"I think they'll help us if the time comes." Fire replied

"Good. We need all the allies we can get if things come to the worst." Gate replied

"Now what about the others?" Fire asked

"They're still working. Though if they finish as fast as you we should be alright." Gate replied grinning to himself "In the meantime sit and enjoy the wait. When everyone gets back we'll get started." Gate replied


End file.
